Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/22 April 2016
11:23 Yup. 11:25 Lavender Town is a bucket full of creepy 11:26 and now I'm all alone ;-; 11:29 Nope 11:29 I am back 11:29 Hello 11:30 sk ETCH 11:30 SKETCH 11:30 IM MAD AT YOU 11:30 Sketch isn't here, Snow 11:31 Bruh 11:31 Sketch is Renbot. 11:32 I think.. 11:32 ye S 11:32 Renbot, are you Sketch? 11:32 oh 11:33 Dammit. 11:33 I think 11:33 Renbot 11:33 ran out of batteries. 11:33 * MikeSulpher takes out the old batteries and puts in new ones. 11:34 That or they don't want to talk. 11:34 I call Sketch by he/him pronouns. 11:34 Sometimes... 11:39 * Renbot reboots. 11:39 =O 11:39 Me rebooting has killed a human. 11:40 sketch 11:40 sKETCH 11:40 stfu the fuck up ren 11:40 SKETCH 11:40 and nyes 11:40 me 11:40 mE 11:40 IM SO MAD AT YOU 11:40 ME 11:40 y ;-; 11:41 you remember when I asked you to do my work> 11:41 and you said no? 11:41 oh yeah 11:41 all you had to do 11:41 was copy 11:41 i was going to 11:41 the shit 11:41 that you copied 11:41 but i didnt finish in time 11:41 rntb5kntkl 11:41 sketch do you understand the level of overwhelMED I AM RIGHT NOW 11:41 CAN YOU HELP ME PLEASE 11:42 actually yes i do but 11:42 i dont know how to help you 11:42 because i have to put up the groceries and go pee 11:42 hjktgjbtjnbttbbtbnbkn 11:42 i cant do this anymore 11:42 and i dont know how the hell to help you 11:42 dude 11:42 yes you can 11:43 just do one thing at a time 11:43 and don't think about how much you have to do 11:43 i swear if you give up i'll go off the deep end again 11:44 giving up is not going to do anything 11:44 please dear god just do it and dont think about quantity 11:44 ske TCH I CANT 11:44 listen to me 11:45 the only person, who can drive worth a shit, I am making the entire presentation alone, I am making note cards so people know what to say tomorrow 11:45 i have to 11:45 remind my fucking teacher 11:45 to bring everything 11:45 to buy everything 11:45 make sure everyone has their forms 11:45 my school woork isnt getting done 11:45 im failing one class 11:45 and as soon as this competition is over 11:45 there is another one 11:45 next week 11:45 telling yourself "i can't" doesn't do anything but shape your reality to what you're making yourself believe 11:45 and also 11:45 the teacher should be the one to remember to do all of that 11:45 not shove it on to one student 11:46 w ELL IM DOING TI 11:46 this team would die without me 11:56 Sketch. 11:56 Prepare for my special attack. 11:56 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch. 11:57 PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK! 11:57 * Discorded9534 throws a school chair at Mike. 11:57 Ow1 11:58 SHIT KEY WORK 11:58 *! 11:45 the only person, who can drive worth a shit, I am making the entire presentation alone, I am making note cards so people know what to say tomorrow 11:45 i have to 11:45 remind my fucking teacher 11:45 to bring everything 11:45 to buy everything 11:45 make sure everyone has their forms 11:45 my school woork isnt getting done 11:45 im failing one class 11:45 and as soon as this competition is over 11:45 there is another one 11:45 next week 11:45 telling yourself "i can't" doesn't do anything but shape your reality to what you're making yourself believe 11:45 and also 11:45 the teacher should be the one to remember to do all of that 11:45 not shove it on to one student 11:46 w ELL IM DOING TI 11:46 this team would die without me 11:56 Sketch. 11:56 Prepare for my special attack. 11:56 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch. 11:57 PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK! 11:57 * Discorded9534 throws a school chair at Mike. 11:57 Ow1 11:58 SHIT KEY WORK 11:58 *! 12:09 "I'll tell you what though, FUCK ADT and all those security systems. You get these toy motherfuckas walking around your house, NOBODY would want to break in that bitch. TRUST." 12:09 lu n g s 12:16 ghrsgjj 12:16 mom pls 12:16 you dont have to go on and on and on and on 12:16 about how i need to clean my room 12:16 i get it 12:52 Warning 12:52 Incoming Wall 12:52 I sighed before asking, “Can you wake up Nik for me?” He nodded and firmly grasped the bar to the ladder that led him to the bottom bunk, as I added, “I don’t feel like being bruised up today.” 12:52 “Wow, thanks.” He said sarcastically, chuckling once again, “Such a good friend you are.” 12:52 I smiled mischievously before shutting the door back to scurry up to Dillon’s door right across the hall. I knocked, then entered immediately. I hopped on the ladder and shook Dillon frantically, making weird noises to wake him. 12:52 There was a groan before the male spoke to me, “Fuck you.” 12:52 “Good, you’re awake,” I laughed, “Get ready because we have to be there by eight.” 12:52 Dillon squirmed out from under the blankets and pulled out his phone from under the pillow. He pressed the button on the side as I watched. He grunted, “It’s six forty-twooo, just let me sleeeeep.” 12:52 “No, we’re eating breakfast around seven,” I smirked, “you know, food.” 12:52 Dillon’s eyes widened as he sat up quickly, making me laugh until my sides hurt because he hit his head on the ceiling. 12:53 Just look at those little ne rDS 12:57 Oh 12:57 K den 12:58 bruh 12:58 anyhoe 12:58 there's more 12:58 i'm s c re am i ng 12:58 “Oh yes, perfectly…” 12:58 He slapped me on the forehead. 12:58 “...fine.” 01:00 Look at that. 01:12 huh 01:12 Mike? 01:16 Yes? 01:19 Hello, Sketch? 01:20 Just go on back to PM, shshsh 01:20 hEY THERE DELILAH WHAT'S IT LIKE IN YOUR VAGINA- 01:20 * Discorded9534 hot. 01:20 OH FUCK. 01:20 * Discorded9534 s h o t. 01:22 dED. 01:22 Hm, alright 01:23 Allos, Cas 01:23 and also 01:23 nO 01:24 yES 01:24 am back from cleaningngign 01:29 Weba, Snow 01:37 smbd,. 01:38 Y'late 02:01 DICKS 02:07 the mouse 02:07 the mouse 02:07 it 02:07 it 02:07 it 02:07 it 02:07 it touched my feet 02:07 holy shit 02:07 i'm screeching 02:15 Welp 02:15 My feeling was correct after all 02:19 fml 02:52 d4 02:58 dicks 02:58 i got my body pillow 02:58 and hid it 02:58 somewhere 02:59 huhhhhhh 02:59 jimin i pabo 03:00 gasp 03:00 the took the fnaf chat down again 03:00 also 03:00 wait they did? 03:00 pffffffft 03:00 i saw that coming, honestly 03:01 same 03:01 rip fnaf chag 03:01 >chag 03:01 fnaf chang 03:01 and I was kind of against it being opened either way tho 03:01 oh 03:03 I had reasons tho 03:03 But I didn't mind it being reopened either 03:03 So basically 03:04 I was in the middle 03:04 ok 03:04 my fucking grandma 03:04 eh 03:04 ? 03:04 just opened a soda bottle by burning 03:04 the cap 03:04 she is a thug 03:04 dAYYYUM 03:04 and it was still on fire 03:05 and by fire i mean still hot 03:05 aff 03:11 oH 03:11 OH 03:11 AQUUA 03:11 HEY 03:11 what 03:11 U THER 03:11 guud 03:11 cus 03:11 i wanted to show you 03:11 the update of my profile 03:12 swEET BABY JONES 03:12 ny ES 03:14 noiceee 03:52 SNOW 03:52 WHAT DA FUCK IS WRONG 03:56 j 04:02 j dOES NOT TELL ME 04:02 WHAT 04:02 HOW DARE 04:03 ; 04:23 * Chaotic Chrome moans 04:24 w j 04:25 oros 04:26 m 04:27 sketch 04:27 cvfgh' 04:28 i almost got kidnapped 04:28 outsided my house 04:28 i think 04:28 what 04:28 how 04:28 i was walking back from christina's, got to the curb 04:29 and like these dudes i their car pulled up beside me 04:29 and asked me if i wanted a ride 04:29 and the proceeded to offer 04:29 until i began walking toawrds my door 04:29 oh god 04:29 a nd like 04:29 they didnt leave until a few secs after my door shut 04:29 ohh 04:30 jesus christ 04:30 fuck 04:30 but nyes 04:30 tis okay 04:30 good 04:31 next time snoq 04:31 sniow* 04:31 they might not even have been trying to like get m- 04:31 sNOW* 04:31 fuck 04:31 erjkbn 04:31 next time like call someone you know to pick you up 04:31 ---333--- 04:32 chrome 04:32 i was outside my house 04:32 why would i call someone 04:32 oh 04:32 ill shut up 04:32 and dont have a phone 04:32 *i 04:36 ay 04:36 i just got word 04:37 from the fnaf 04:37 they said there keeping it a break until they figure to keep or not 04:37 :p pp 04:41 i wanna lick something 04:41 no pun intended 04:49 well this computer is gonna die 04:49 and i have a long day tomorrow anyway 04:49 rip 04:49 so ye 02:09 i'm alive 02:15 but chat is not 04:26 hey aquakc 04:26 * TheAquuaHybrid quakc 04:26 n O 04:26 QUAKCE 04:29 * TheAquuaHybrid quakce 04:30 yesss 05:15 http://i.imgur.com/baNI3e7.png 05:15 sketch 05:15 just droppin that here :3 05:15 Oh, that's nice. 05:34 Revin! 05:34 Hey! 05:35 Hi 05:37 25 05:37 Revin is bore 05:37 Entertaaain 05:37 nooo 05:37 no bore 05:38 you must be happy 05:38 ENTERTAIN 05:38 dOES NOT KNOW HOW 05:38 FUCK 05:38 aIUTO 05:38 wat le fuck 05:38 oAo 05:38 let's see... 05:38 if ash is bored, i send him photos of his OTP 05:39 Yeah, no. 05:39 if snow is bored, i send her photos of Kpop 05:39 Where are you gonna find pictures of Rebclipse? 05:39 if pierrot is bored, i send her claypollo 05:39 but if you're bored... 05:39 I yell in PM 05:39 Random bullshit 05:39 Rite? 05:39 uh 05:39 yes 05:39 Yey 05:39 * Rebun123 runs to PM 05:40 sketch 05:40 did u liek le imgur 05:41 >ded 05:41 wow r00d 05:45 25 is ded 05:45 shuIJREK 05:45 Yes, I did 05:45 It was nice 05:45 tanke 05:58 Fuck 05:58 I killed 25 05:58 Little sibling I sorry 05:58 sdogvk 05:58 no 05:58 I SORRY OAO 05:58 ur nut sorry 05:58 Yes I am 05:58 :C 05:58 noh ur nut 05:58 ;C 05:59 Y u do this 05:59 Little sibling I said i sorry 06:00 * Rebun123 spins around 06:00 * Rebun123 passes out 06:06 no 06:06 NO 06:06 REVIN 06:06 LIVE 06:06 LIVE 06:06 LIVE 06:06 * Rebun123 jumps away 06:10 * Rebun123 comes back 06:10 There, live 06:10 yey 06:11 reeeeeeeevin 06:11 reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin 06:11 i wanna show you part of the book i'm working on 06:11 Okay 06:11 Fien 06:24 https://sumandu.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/jung-kook-bts.jpg?w=510&h=305 MMMM 06:24 Sketch, halo 06:24 HaLO 06:24 HALO 06:24 HALOOOOOOOOO 06:24 I said, NYEH HEH HEH HEH. NYEH HEH HEH. I SAID NYEH. WHAT'S BONING ON. 06:25 Miek pls 06:25 NYEH HEH HEH HEH, NYEH HEH HEH! 06:25 I SAID NYEH! 06:25 WHAT'S BONIN' ON. 06:25 j 06:25 oh fuck m e 06:25 Sketch 06:26 there 06:26 Miek don't make me sing 06:26 nyes? 06:26 NYEH HEH HEH HEH. 06:26 NYEEEH HEH HEH 06:26 I SAID NYEH 06:26 dU 06:26 WHAT'S BONING ON. 06:26 shIT WRONG BUTTON 06:26 OH MY G O D 06:26 RIP 06:26 ;-; 06:26 QEPD And other nice things 06:26 * MikeSulpher cries 06:26 Anyways 06:27 MIEK 06:27 I WORKED AROUND THE CLOCK 06:27 TO SET UP THIS WALK 06:27 AND MY ELECTRICITY MAZE WILL GIVE YOU 06:27 QUITE THE SHOCK 06:27 * Rebun123 drops mic 06:27 * Rebun123 leaves 06:27 I'm an international playboy 06:28 Oh, he's a slippery snail. He solved it with too much ease. NO MATTER, HUMAN. THIS IS ONLY YOUR FIRST STOP. 06:28 I don't boondoggle unlike Miek 06:28 His lazy bones don't stand a chance 06:28 Compared to me he might not seem like such a threat 06:28 I DON'T DOOBOOGLE AROUND LIKE SANS, HIS LAZYBONES DON'T STAND A CHANCE. HE MAY NOT SEEM LIKE SUCH A THREAT BUT TAKE A GLANCE. 06:28 SKLSDDSA 06:28 Anyways 06:28 I'm done 06:29 aLRIGHT 06:29 CAPS PLS 06:29 I'm going to be sleeping at my cousin's house. 06:29 :D 06:29 READY FOR THIS SANS? 06:29 But anyways 06:29 Hm 06:29 I always prefer Quiz Show Mettaton 06:29 C: 06:30 Would you smooch a ghost? 06:30 1: Heck yeah. 06:30 2: Heck yeah. 06:30 3: Heck Yeah. 06:30 A U B U C E D 06:30 Sketch 06:31 can I sing the nYEEEEHH HEH HEEEEH HEH song? 06:31 i don't know 06:31 sure 06:31 nyah. 06:31 hah. 06:31 HAAAAAAAH. 06:31 hpijgns 06:31 brb 06:32 also: mood update 06:32 i can't get over the image i used for my username 06:33 jesus 06:33 it looks like rainbow fire 06:34 oh no 06:34 i have to throw away something 06:35 but the bin is all the way over there 06:35 nooo 06:35 revin 06:35 aiuto ;-; 06:36 Uh 06:36 Use the ball 06:36 w ha t ball 06:36 Use the shit that you wanna throw 06:36 AS A BALL 06:37 eki 06:37 Come on 06:37 Prepare 06:37 goT EET 06:37 Now 06:37 You see the bin? 06:37 DO IT 06:37 NOW 06:37 dONE 06:37 GOOD 06:38 Snow why 06:38 Why do you melt into Water. 06:38 Why do you evaporate. 06:38 WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH STATES OF THE MATTER. 06:39 WHY DO YOU TURN INTO ICE 06:42 wh 06:42 * Rebun123 shakes Snow 06:42 * HyperSnowpoxia is shake 06:43 TELL ME 06:43 WHAT IS YOUR SECRET. 06:44 i d ON TK N OW 06:44 DON'T LIE 06:44 TO ME 06:47 shoutout to all the pairs. 06:47 nipple hairs. 06:49 wh at 06:53 * Discorded9534 shushes Sno. 06:53 nIPPLE HAIRS. 06:55 ok AY 06:55 * TheAquuaHybrid rub titties 06:57 Okay. (snipars) 07:26 nye S 07:47 I'm going to a meeting in a few, so I'll most likely leave randomly. 07:48 No 07:48 You won't if 07:48 * Rebun123 melts Snow 07:48 SHOW ME YOUR SECRET 07:51 * HyperSnowpoxia sticks tongue out at rebun and exits chat 07:51 :C 07:51 25 07:51 TWENTYFIVE 07:54 Pls 08:17 Welp 08:17 I'm alone 08:17 25 why you abandon me 08:30 oh 08:30 oH FUCK 08:30 OH FU CK 08:31 :C 08:31 FUCK 08:34 :C 2016 04 22